


Tension

by dupli, OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: based on a conversation i had with a mutual





	1. Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> YO SPECIAL THANKS TO ORANCEORCHIDS AKA APRICOT-PENCILS YOU ARE THE BEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i has to break the story into two i didnt want my parents finding a document of mario sucking geno's dick so i had to do it in one sitting

This was rather different. And it felt so good too. What seemed to be innocent spooning became something a bit more.. **Sensual.**

Geno felt Mario nibble at his neck. Which was rather odd since Mario only ever kissed him. But at the same time, it made his body heat up. He gasped a bit.

"Hn.. Oh.." Geno said under his breath. At one point, he just couldn't hold it. "Ahh..!" He moaned.

"Are you okay?" Mario whispered. He rested his chin on Geno's shoulder. "Do you wanna.. Make love?"

"Mmh. Yeah~.." Geno sighed lovingly.

Mario smiled at Geno's response. He got up and faced Geno. Kissing him lightly as he reached his hand down to Geno's nether regions. As he did, he circled Geno's pelvis. Patiently waiting for a slit to open so he could pull out his cock. Once he got Geno's cock out. He stopped kissing him and went down to please Geno. Gently licking the tip to start off in a tease.

"Ngh.." Geno whimpered. He twitched from how well Mario was treating him. It felt amazing.

Mario decided to do a bit more. So he put his mouth over the head of Geno's cock. Caressing his thighs as he did so.

"Ah..!" Geno arched his back. He couldn't bare how good it felt having his cock in Mario's warm chamber.

Mario continued to work with Geno's cock. He began to suck on the shaft a bit. Using one hand to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach, and the other to hold onto Geno's thigh.

"S-Stars.. Oh.. Ohh.." Geno reached his hand down to Mario's head to assist his lover. He couldn't help himself.

Mario mumbled a bit as Geno helped him. Giving out slight vibrations throughout Geno's body. He was hoping Geno would be close.

"Mmh.. Mario.. I'm..!" Geno gasped as he felt himself getting close. His whole body quivered as he came inside Mario's mouth.

Mario pulled his mouth out slightly to catch his breath. Swallowing Geno's cum after a second. He looked up to Geno with a smile.

"Want some more?" Mario asked. Getting up to cup Geno's cheek, which was warm from the heat.

"Oh. Yes.." Geno smiled back. His blushing face becoming more red.


	2. Sweet Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall survive the tumblr titty purge

Mario undid his overalls and removed quickly. Showing that he was already hard. Geno laid back and relaxed his body. He let out a deep breath as Mario positioned himself at his entrance.

"You ready?" Mario asked. Looking into Geno's eyes reassuringly.

"Yeah.." Geno nodded.

Mario gently slipped his member into Geno's tight entrance. Which caused Geno to yelp from the feeling. Mario reached to hold Geno's hand to calm him in case it hurt.

"Ah.. Mm.." Geno wrapped his legs around Mario's waist hungrily. Mario took note of this and brought himself closer to Geno. Their lips so close to touching.

"Geno.." Mario sighed as he began to fuck Geno slowly. "You're so warm.." Mario began to make out with Geno.

Geno moaned when Mario began kissing him. He started to slip his tongue into Mario's mouth. Softly brushing his tongue against Mario's. It was such an amazing feeling. He didn't want it to ever end. Mario began to thrust a bit quicker. Earning more thirsty moans from Geno as he trusted. It felt so satisfying hearing Geno pant for more.

"Mmh.. Faster.." Geno moaned between kisses. Using his free hand to drift his fingers through Mario's hair. He was just desperate for Mario to fuck him senseless.

Mario did as Geno told him. So he picked up the pace. And it was making Geno so happy. Mario continued to work with Geno until he felt his body quiver. This was when he knew he was close.

"Geno.. I'm.." Mario breathed as he pulled away. With a loud moan, Mario came inside Geno. Which caused Geno to cum all over their stomachs. 

"Ah.." Geno sighed as Mario pulled out of him. Some of the cum leaked out him.

"I love you.." Mario smiled. Kissing Geno's forehead.

"I love you too~.." Geno smiled back. Cuddling his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the ending sucks i was in a rush to finish it


End file.
